smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Clumsy and the Greatest Treasure (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 5
"...and that's how I ended up here." Clumsy finished telling Chipper the story on how he started his adventure, "Then I met you, and I feel like I have someone to share thought with." "Ah, yes, I feel the same way," Chipper smiled at him, "Our kinds are ashamed of us, our clumsy ways, but we...we will prove that we're more than what they make of us!" "And speaking of which, we're here!" Clumsy pointed to the Entrance of Caves, a cave with multiple underground dimensions to explore. "Let's go in," Clumsy suggested, "Maybe they have a sign leading us to it," Clumsy went to go in, but tripped. He got himself up and kept walking, with Chipper stumbling behind. When the two entered in, they were amazed. The cave ceiling was sparkling with many Night Stones, gems the colors of many starry night. The cave branched to three paths, each leading to a separate mine. Chipper and Clumsy tried to find out which one was the Cave of Many Colors. "How are we supposed to know which one is which?" Chipper asked. "Well," Clumsy thought, "Maybe we can pick a cave and see if its it." "No!" Chipper replied immediately, "Uh, we can't risk it. We gotta find a map." "Golly," Clumsy commented, "Why are you so tense?" "Oh, uh, nothing!" Chipper denied, "Here!" He pointed to the sign upwards the center cave, "This way to the Cave of Many Colors!" Clumsy followed Chipper through the pathway to the cave and at last they finally spotted a rainbow of diamonds. The two looked at each other and smiled. "We made it!" Clumsy rejoiced as he searched the cavern for a light purple gem, "Chipper! Ya see? Ya see?! We made it! Haha!" He looked back and found Chipper standing by the entrance, "...Chipper??" Chipper still stood there, then suddenly, he let out a whistle that shook the cavern. As if on cue, a heard of red Smurfs jumped out from the stalagmites, tackled Clumsy, and tied him up. "We got him now!" Underbite Smurf said, "The boss will be so happy when he finds out what we did!" "Hehe yea!" Bucky agreed. "Wait," Clumsy looked around him, "What happened?!" "We planned an ambush," A voice echoed through the entrance, and when the latter revealed himself, it was none other than "Scarface RedSmurf!" Clumsy stated, "You were the one behind this?!" "How else were we supposed to capture you," Scarface motioned towards Chipper, "If it wasn't for your little friend here?" Clumsy gasped as he looked at his elf friend, "Ch-Chipper? But...why?" "I..." Chipper tried to say. "He was just using you to bring us here!" Scarface explained, "For a price. You really thought you could make another friend. With your klutzy attitude?! I don't think so. But, don't worry. Gargamel picked the perfect Smurf. The others won't even know you're gone. Infact, I bet they've forgotten about you!" The words Scarface said brought Clumsy to tears. He ordered the red Smurf minions to take Clumsy to Gargamel, while Chipper confronted him. "Now," Chipper mentioned, "I held up my part of the bargain. It's your turn." Scarface looked into Chipper's eyes and scowled, "...No." He grabbed Chipper's wrist and thrusted him towards the rest of the Red Smurfs. "Throw him in with the blue one!" He commanded him, "Maybe Gargamel will use his life force for an extra snack!" Previous Next Category:Clumsy and the Greatest Treasure chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story